Des sentiments qui lui tordent le cœur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Si Oswald avait retenu Edward après lui avoir malencontreusement avoué ses sentiments sur un malentendu...


_**Commentaire de l'auteur :** _

_Il y a un truc que j'aime quand même beaucoup dans cette scène, dans la série (je parle de la scène où Ed dit à Oswald qu'il veut être "plus qu'un ami" et Oswald comprend qu'il veut être son amant alors qu'Ed voulait dire "devenir partenaire") - et ce bien qu'elle me brise le coeur et me donne envie de me cacher le visage - c'est qu'Oswald est vraiment spontané et sincère dans ses émotions (même si je le soupçonne un peu de mentir quand il dit qu'il n'osait pas en parler à cause du "truc avec Isabelle"...mec, si tu voulais pas en parler, c'est parce que tu avais les FOIES). J'aime le fait que le "rejet" d'Ed lui fasse plus mal qu'il ne le mette en colère. Oswald est souvent prompt à la colère, même quand sa mère est morte, il s'est immédiatement polarisé sur sa rage._

.

 _Avec Ed, il a vraiment ce côté vulnérable. Aussi, j'apprécie qu'il se recule immédiatement lorsque la réaction d'Ed montre qu'il y a un problème. Selon mon interprétation, il respecte les sentiments d'Ed (dans une certaine mesure, car ce n'est pas systématique - mais c'est toujours plus que tout autre personnage avec lequel il a interagit excepté ses parents). Il ne cherche pas à le retenir, ne lui crie pas après en mode bébé capricieux. Et quand Ed lui dit "comme partenaires", il essaye tout de suite de réparer, du moins j'ai cette impression, en répétant puis en commençant une phrase qui à mon avis était un truc du style "Partenaires ? Ah heu eh bien, on peut en discuter, évidemment", parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit désarçonné, il accorde beaucoup de valeur à Ed, à ce qu'il veut et pense. C'est aussi pourquoi il veut rester ami, même si ça fait un peu mal d'avoir été rejeté._

.

 _Bref, tout ça me donne un amas de feels conséquent, alors j'ai écrit cette petite fic pour compenser (j'en ai genre 3-4 sur le feu, mais nooooon, il faut bien sûr que j'en écrive une 5ème -_-' )_

 ** _Fin du commentaire_**

* * *

La relation qu'il avait avec Edward était ce que l'on appelait une montagne russe émotionnelle. L'épisode avec Isabella était à peine terminé, et il était déjà passé par plusieurs étapes de joie – lorsqu'Ed était tombé dans ses bras à la morgue – et de dépit – lorsqu'Ed avait passé des journées entières à pleurer la mort de sa petite-amie.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait de vivre : Edward lui annonçant qu'il voulait devenir « plus qu'un ami » avait enflammé son imagination. Il avait alors pris son désir pour la réalité, même si rien dans l'attitude d'Ed n'avait pu laisser présager que ses sentiments pour Oswald avaient évolué. Il s'était embrasé, rempli d'espoirs à en exploser, de bonheur et d'affection, et tout à fait prêt à les partager avec Ed s'il le voulait réellement.

Sauf qu'il y avait eu un malentendu. Que son ami avait eu un mouvement de recul, son expression trahissant sa surprise – et peut-être un peu de dégoût, Oswald n'était pas sûr. La réaction de rejet en elle-même lui brisait le cœur si fort qu'il avait du mal à raisonner convenablement. Soudain, il avait l'impression qu'Ed le détestait, voyait tous ses péchés inscrits à l'encre rouge sur son front ( _J'ai tué Isabella_ ). C'était comme si son cœur était une serpillère, et voir l'attitude d'Ed face à sa déclaration le faisait se tordre, le vider de tout son jus. Ses espoirs s'étaient élevés comme une myriade d'étoiles...pour s'écraser brutalement au sol, laissant d'énormes cratères un peu partout dans sa poitrine.

Il ne pouvait que répéter les derniers mots entendus, refusant d'en assumer le sens :

« Partenaires... »

Il devait dire quelque chose, répondre, résoudre la situation avant de le perdre définitivement. Il pouvait survivre au fait qu'Ed ne l'aime pas, il venait de le comprendre. Mais il ne pourrait pas survivre s'il le quittait pour toujours.

\- Alors...

\- Excusez-moi, déclara Ed avant de tourner brusquement les talons.

\- Non ATTENDS !, lança vivement le Pingouin en l'attrapant par le coude pour le faire se retourner.

Sentant qu'Ed allait tirer pour se dégager, il se rapprocha en titubant et raffermit sa prise. Il prit garde à ne pas trop envahir son espace personnel tout en restant assez proche pour le retenir, le temps de lui parler.

\- Attends...

\- Je ne peux pas...vous parler pour l'instant, répondit Ed d'une voix très rauque.

\- A-alors écoute, dit Oswald en serrant les coudes de son compagnon, prise légère mais ferme, le pouce reposant dans le creux tendre dissimulé par les vêtements.

Il déglutit parce qu'il n'avait pas de discours de prévu. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait planifié et il ne savait pas comment agir sur la situation pour l'améliorer.

Il était trop bouleversé pour y penser, de toute manière.

Il garda la tête baissée, pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Edward.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je...je ne comptais pas te le dire. Tu vois, je...je suis un lâche...même avant...avant qu'Isabelle...

\- Isabella, corrigea Ed, atone.

Oswald sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Avant qu'elle ne...n'apparaisse dans ta vie...j'avais déjà peur...je ne pouvais pas te le dire...

\- Le dîner, murmura Ed en pleine prise de conscience.

\- C'était pour ça, confirma le Pingouin. Mais après...

Son corps se mit à trembler, ses mains aussi, qui se resserrèrent sur les bras d'Edward.

\- Après...ça a été comme une lente agonie. Chaque moment que tu passais avec elle...et...ceux que nous passions ensemble. Je...je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'à tes côté...excepté quand tu me parlais d'elle...ça faisait...

Il se recroquevilla et posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ed, refusant de le regarder mais essayant de lui faire comprendre enfin ses sentiments :

\- Ça _fait_ mal. Ça fait _tellement_ mal. Parfois quand j'y pense, je n'arrive même plus à respirer tellement ça me fait mal. Et c'est encore plus horrible parce que même si elle est morte, ça ne change rien. Tu l'aimes et...tu ne m'aimeras pas plus juste parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

Les larmes commencèrent à jaillir et il se mit à hoqueter :

\- Tu n'es pas...tu n'es pas obligé...de me croire...mais je regrette. J'aurais dû...assumer ça jusqu'au bout...et te laisser partir. Je...je venais de...de perdre mon père...ma mère...et l'idée de te perdre...je ne pouvais pas. Je suis désolé. Je...

Il essaya de ravaler ses sanglots et releva lentement la tête, les yeux rouges et humides, les lèvres pincées. L'expression d'Ed était indéchiffrable, ses yeux noirs comme des énigmes insolubles.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Oswald. Et je n'ai...jamais...jamais cru...que cela pourrait être réciproque. Ça ne le sera jamais. Et ça me...transperce le cœur à chaque fois que je te vois, et que je me souviens...d'à quel point je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas aussi horrible que l'idée que tu partes, que tu me laisses...

Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler sous lui et il lâcha Edward pour se tourner contre la table – ne plus lui faire face – et s'appuyer au meuble pour ne pas tomber. Il était suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

\- Je comprends ton dégoût, dit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de me fuir après ça. Seulement...ça va me tuer. J'ai résisté aux balles, j'ai résisté au froid, à la faim, à la noyade...mais je...je ne résisterais pas à ton absence. Je ne...

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif.

\- Je ne survivrais pas à mon amour pour toi.

Le silence qui suivit cette dernière réplique était encore plus lourd que sa propre confession. Il serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, attendant avec angoisse le bruit des pas d'Edward s'éloignant de lui, de sa laideur, de son obsession.

Il aurait voulu ne pas lui faire peur. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe bien, comme dans un film ou un roman, que ses sentiments le touchent et les amènent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il sentit la main d'Ed se poser sur son omoplate.

\- Elle...elle était tout pour moi, Oswald.

 _Elle_.

Il resserra les poings sur la table.

\- _Tu_ es tout pour moi. Et ça t'est totalement égal parce que je ne suis ni beau ni charmant ni doué pour tes foutues énigmes !

La main sur son dos se retira et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Je vais partir maintenant, dit Edward, la voix sombre.

Oswald se retourna prestement, effrayé.

\- Non, je...

Ed l'attrapa à la gorge, les traits figés dans une expression de rage contenue, et ses doigts serrèrent.

\- Je vais partir, car sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de te faire.

A nouveau, le regard d'Oswald se brouilla de larmes. L'expression d'Ed se radoucit et il relâcha son emprise.

\- Je ne m'enfuis pas, gronda-t-il. J'ai besoin de temps pour...analyser ce que tu as dis.

\- Ne pars pas, supplia le Pingouin, la gorge serrée.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun poids. Son meilleur ami quitta la pièce, et cette fois Oswald n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Il avait avoué ses sentiments – et à demi-mots, le meurtre d'Isabella. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Ed lui pardonne facilement.

Mais malgré tout, un minuscule espoir l'animait encore. Ed avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Cela voulait dire que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il comptait revenir.


End file.
